1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for use in transplanting trees, and to a new method for using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a new apparatus for manufacturing preformed looped-strand drum lacings which are used in combination with a wire basket for wrapping the roots of trees and shrubs in a ball of soil for transplanting the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus and devices have been developed for transplanting trees, as well as various transplanting methods in which such apparatus may or may not be used. Many of these prior art devices are used primarily for balling the tree roots during the transplanting of the trees. Examples of such prior art devices, apparatus and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 357,197, 1,380,327, 1,827,447, 2,022,607, 2,219,690, 3,134,196, 3,161,989, 3,316,675 and 4,062,148.
In commercial nursery operations, trees are dug from the ground for subsequent transplanting at a remote location by a large mechanical digger in which a plurality of spades or blades dig into the earth around the tree. The spades are subsequently lifted out of the ground bringing with them a ball of earth which surrounds the tree roots. It is desirable to retain as much of this ball of earth or soil as possible about the tree roots when the tree is transplanted to increase the chances that the transplanted tree will survive and flourish.
It is well known in the tree transplanting art that these balls of earth or soil are wrapped in burlap material or a similar sheet material for retaining the ball of soil about the tree roots. One common practice is to place the wrapped tree base in a wire basket, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,145, which is placed in the ground along with the tree roots. This procedure requires a basket that is used only one time since it remains in the ground. Also, a considerable length of time is required before the basket completely rusts away in the ground, which presents a dangerous situation if other digging is done subsequently in the area of the transplanted tree. Wrapping of the tree roots in a sheet of material is required for most transplanting applications, especially where the soil about the tree roots is exceptionally wet or dry, or contains a large percentage of sand or gravel.
Most of the known tree transplanting apparatus, and in particular, the ball forming or containing baskets, have been too expensive and bulky to be used efficiently and conveniently, especially since the baskets are intended for a single transplanting operation.
It is desirable that the burlap or sheet material used for wrapping the tree roots be secured about the tree by some type of fastening means to prevent the ball of soil surrounding the roots from losing its shape and falling away from the roots. One type of device for wrapping the tree roots is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,675. This device preferably is formed of flexible wire, with a burlap sheet being taped to the formed wire to form a supporting basket-like member. Although this device may be satisfactory for certain applications, the use of wire is more expensive than rope, especially to form a sufficiently rigid container for large trees. Also no means is shown for the rapid and inexpensive fabrication of such looped-strand members.
Accordingly, the need has existed for improved apparatus and method for transplanting trees which eliminates many of the problems encountered with prior art methods and apparatus described above.